A party we must attend
by KillerQueen86
Summary: Quello sguardo che aveva imparato a conoscere bene, sapeva che ormai non aveva più scampo, leggeva in lui il desiderio e la lussuria e non riusciva a non esserne rapita. Rose deglutì piano cercando di riprendere il controllo del suo corpo.


A party we must attend

KillerQueen86

Personaggi: _Human Doctor, Rose Tyler_

Rating: _M_

Genere: _Sentimentale, fluff, angst, erotico_

Avvertimenti: _One-shot._

Conteggio parole: _1449_

Note: _Nuova One-Shot tutta dedicata a Rose e il suo Dottore umano. La storia si può anche collocare dopo alla mia long-fiction Una vita insieme, ma potete leggerla anche se non avete letto l'altra. Bene spero che questa vi piaccia, Buona lettura._

Beta: _Sayuri_Hanami_

Disclaimer: _Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà (purtroppo), tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento._

Come sempre Jackie aveva organizzato una festa di compleanno incredibile per Pete, aveva pensato a tutto, invitato colleghi e amici. Ma come sempre in queste occasioni lui si sentiva di troppo, odiava quel tipo di feste, odiava le persone che lo circondavano, tutti sorrisi di circostanza e nient'altro. Per questo in quel momento se ne stava appoggiato a una parete, con le mani in tasca a pensare a tutti i posti dove poteva essere invece di starsene lì.

I suoi occhi si posarono su Rose, poco distante da lui che con un bicchiere in mano sorrideva e parlava agli ospiti, anche se lui sapeva bene che odiava stare lì. La osservò con molta attenzione, adorava il vestito che aveva scelto per la festa stretto con gonna corta di colore rosso, con un'ampia scollatura, i suoi morbidi ricci lasciati liberi sulle spalle, proprio come piacevano a lui.

Si trovò a fantasticare su cosa avrebbe potuto farle con indosso quel vestito, l'aveva sempre desiderata, l'aveva sempre trovata attraente, ma solo ora poteva dimostrarlo, solo ora non doveva preoccuparsi delle sue azioni con lei.

Un uomo si avvicinò a lei dicendole qualcosa che la fece sorridere imbarazzata, lui con un gesto naturale gli accarezzò la spalla mentre parlavano, cosa che a lui diede molto fastidio, si vedeva che ci stava provando con lei, la guardava con desiderio, ed era una delle cose che odiava, vedere la sua Rose avvicinata da uomini … beh che non erano lui, nessuno poteva osare tanto.

Rose continuava a chiacchierare con gentilezza con tutti, odiava quel tipo di feste e odiava i colleghi di Pete, ma quando lei e il Dottore si erano trasferiti, aveva promesso a Jackie che si sarebbero fatti vedere anche in queste situazioni.

Si voltò solo per un attimo e incrociò lo sguardo con quello del Dottore, le accennò un piccolo sorriso, conosceva l'espressione che aveva sul viso, stava architettando qualcosa per sfuggire alla noia di quella festa, e a quanto poteva capire lei faceva parte del suo piano. Un cameriere si mise davanti a lei impedendole di guardare ancora il Dottore, con un sorriso posò il bicchiere sul vassoio e cercò ancora il Dottore, ma il posto che occupava ora era vuoto sembrava che fosse uscito. Diede un'occhiata in giro assicurandosi che né sua madre né altri avrebbero potuto trattenerla ulteriormente.

Usci dalla sala inoltrandosi nel corridoio vuoto, i suoi tacchi risuonavano per tutta la sua camminata.

"Dottore?" lo chiamò senza ottenere nulla, camminò ancora finché non vide la porta della biblioteca socchiusa, avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo, del resto quando stavano lì, cercava sempre rifugio in quella stanza.

Entrò nella sala, il leggero chiarore della luna penetrava nella stanza da una delle grandi finestre, che davano sul giardino posteriore. Alle sue spalle improvvisamente la porta si chiuse, si voltò di scatto spaventata e trovo il Dottore appoggiato alla porta che le stava sorridendo.

"Non farlo mai più, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo." Gli disse avvicinandosi.

"Scusa, non ho resistito." Rispose prendendo una mano tra le sue senza smettere di sorriderle baciando dolcemente la mano della ragazza.

"Che ci fai qui?" gli chiese dolcemente.

"Tu che ci fai?"chiese invece lui.

"Ho capito che avevi qualcosa in mente dallo sguardo che avevi." Gli rispose liberando la sua mano e puntandogli il dito al petto per gioco.

"Beh più o meno." Scherzò lui prendendola per i fianchi avvicinandola a lui.

"Non … non so quanto conviene … c'è una festa di là." Continuò lei sorpresa per quella vicinanza improvvisa. Lui le sorrise ma non rispose, la bacio con molta passione affondando la sua mano tra i suoi riccioli, mentre con l'altro braccio la stringeva di più a lui. Giocò con la sua lingua in una danza vorticosa, Rose non riuscì a non lasciarsi guidare da lui.

Si sorprese quando la pelle della sua schiena entrò in contatto con la parete accanto alla porta, il Dottore lasciò la sua bocca e le sorrise. Le spalle al muro, le braccia del Dottore appoggiate alla parete attorno a lei e il suo sguardo …. Quello sguardo che aveva imparato a conoscere bene, sapeva che ormai non aveva più scampo, leggeva in lui il desiderio e la lussuria e non riusciva a non esserne rapita. Rose deglutì piano cercando di riprender il controllo del suo corpo.

"Dob … Dobbiamo tornare … sai la festa …" cercò di formulare la frase con sicurezza, il Dottore piegò la testa e avvicinò le labbra a quelle di lei, sfiorandole.

"Non si accorgeranno della nostra assenza." Le sussurrò sulle labbra per poi baciarla dolcemente, ma senza nascondere il suo desiderio per lei, mordicchiando e leccando le sue labbra.

"Rose" sussurrò appena sulle sue labbra con lussuria, Rose ringraziò di avere le braccia del Dottore a tenerla o sarebbe crollata. Con lo sguardo il Dottore la osservò bene senza allontanarsi troppo.

"Con questo vestito mi fai impazzire." Disse riconquistando le sue labbra, Rose si lasciò andare completamente, affondò le sue mani in quei favolosi e morbidi capelli castani che tanto amava, sentì il Dottore gemere per quel contatto, lo trascinò più vicino a lei, rabbrividì nel sentire la sua erezione. Il Dottore scese a baciarle il collo e le spalle, scendendo a cercare i suoi seni con le mani, prima e la bocca poi. Rose ormai aveva perso il controllo delle proprie azioni, si era fatta trascinare in quel vortice di passione e desiderio, come del resto succedeva sempre quando facevano l'amore.

La mano destra del Dottore risalì l'interno coscia alzandole un po' la gonna, accarezzando il bordo delle mutandine; Rose gemette piano facendo ricadere la testa all'indietro, chiudendo gli occhi, sentendo il calore dell'eccitazione attraversarle il corpo. Il Dottore sorrise tra di se soddisfatto.

Tornò a baciarla ancora una volta con la stessa passione di prima. La liberò dalle mutandine, e iniziò a torturarle il clitoride facendole allargare un po' le gambe per facilitarlo.

"Devo averti ora." Disse con urgenza senza smettere un attimo di toccarla, Rose non riusciva più a dire una solo parola, lo aiutò a liberarsi dei pantaloni e dei boxer, accarezzò la sua erezione pronta per lei facendolo gemere e tremare.

"Rose …" si lamentò lui pressando il suo corpo a quello di lei.

"Aggrappati a me." Le disse semplicemente, lei ubbidì si aggrappò alle sue spalle e gli circondò la vita con le sue gambe, il Dottore non perse tempo e la penetrò in un colpo solo, lasciandola a bocca aperta.

"Oddio …" riuscì solo a dire, lo sentiva dentro di se completamente, ed era meraviglioso, si sentiva parte di qualcosa di unico, d'incredibile. Non era la loro prima volta, ma ogni volta veniva inondata da queste intense e profonde sensazioni da restarne sempre sorpresa.

"Oh Rassilon … sei così … calda." Le disse in un sussurro anche lui completamente stravolto, appoggiò la sua fronte a quella di lei che non si sorprese nel sentire un piccolo collegamento mentale tra loro.

"Dottore … ti prego." Lo implorò sentendo il bisogno urgente dei suoi movimenti, e non la fece attendere oltre, iniziò a muoversi lentamente pressandola di più alla parete, poi sempre più velocemente cercando di rimanere lucido e razionale più che poteva, continuava a fissarla negli occhi per ricordare ogni momento di questo, Rose si stringeva a lui invocando il suo nome, aggrappandosi ancora di più alle sue spalle spingendolo sempre più vicino a lei con le gambe. Arrivò all'orgasmo con il suo nome sulle labbra, tremando e sorridendo, lasciò che lui continuasse a muoversi in lei finchè non raggiunse anche lui l'orgasmo, tremante e invocando il suo nome più e più volte come se fosse la sua dea personale. Restarono così per un po' cercando di riprendere il respiro, si guardarono e si sorrisero, si scambiarono un dolce bacio, si separarono di malavoglia.

"Dovremmo venire più spesso a queste feste noiose, non trovi?" scherzò lei sistemandosi la gonna, il Dottore la guardò e le sorrise, mentre si riabbottonava i pantaloni

"Si, credo che dovremmo farlo molto più spesso." Disse malizioso si riavvicinò a lei e scostò i capelli dal viso ancora arrossato e un po' sudato.

"Ti Amo Rose Tyler, lo sai?" Le disse seriamente guardandola, Rose si sorprese a quell'improvvisa dichiarazione.

"E non per quello che abbiamo appena fatto, ma perché sei tu, la mia Rose." Disse e la baciò con molta dolcezza.

"Sai, penso che sia ora per noi di tornare a casa."gli disse lei quasi senza fiato per quella sua dichiarazione e per il bacio. Il Dottore le prese la mano e i due uscirono fuori dallo studio, dirigendosi verso casa loro.

Fine


End file.
